Van and Hitomi - Book One
by drika
Summary: Van is a prince and the leader of the dragon clan. Hitomi is his fiancée and princess of a wealthy county. Perfect, right? But our heros can't be together without problems. Let's see their adventure and love conquer all!


Hello everyone!

As always I don't own Escaflowne and it's rights.

I think the pace of this fic is lightly fast but anyway.

Thanks for reading it! =D

* * *

Seeking you

Kanzas is one of the most poweful country of Gaia. It has luxurious fields, rich mines and amazing crafters. People seek many goods of this country for its history and connections. But above all the strength of its court was rumored to be flawless. The royal family was loved and their fair realm was envied. Between their allies was Fanelia. The kings were very good friends and as Fanelia had two princes, King Gaou and King Raito promised their children in marriage.

So princess Hitomi Kanzaki, the twelfth princess of Kanzas was to marry Prince Van of Fanelia and the agreement of these two countries was signed when Van was four and Hitomi one years old. As fate had decided this engagement was postponed and almost forgoten until the prince was nineteen years old. The tragedy of Fanelia's royal family brought the weeding as a assuredness for the people.

"So, Lord Van as we have been saying, your highness are in a suitable age to take a queen and..." said one of Van's advisors.

" Again with it!? I don't pretend to take a queen in the moment. The country still need more stabilization and resourses." Van said trying to dismiss the subjet.

"My lord! Please we already have a excellent match and we have been using their conections since the death of the late king..." said Kurt another advisor.

"What are you talking about?" Van said frowing.

"Well... As you must know, Kanzas has been our most trusted allie in all theses years and its princess is in reality your fiancée." said Kurt sweat dropping already expecting his kings outbrust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Van said looking at all his advisor. _What have they done on my back?_

"We really apologize for the late introduction but... it was her highness last wish before her disappearance. We were unable to bring this subjet as we should as long as you were not on appropriate time to take action."

To say that Van was speechless was a understanding. He couldn't bring himself to belive this bastards! _How the hell can I trust them when they only said something this important now! For crying out loud! These sons of b..!_

"So... enlighten me gentlemen, how long has I been engaged?" Van said grinding his teeth. His eyes weren burning with rage and his advisors wisely stopped their whispering. He was doubtful that it was his mother whish for him to not know about it, probably she wanted to discuss something about it but in the end there was never a time and this fouls utilized it.

"My lord! We..."

"How long!" shouted Van.

Properly scaried the advisors shuted up and only Kurt and Belial had the guts to talk.

" Your highness! If I may say, this engagement was made by your late father and I took upon me the task to see if everything was alright and I can surely say that your agreement is perfect. I was even doubious about the source of such a luck." said Belial.

Van frowned and just glared to make his point.

Belial smiled just to tease his young king but said: " I belive that the friendship of you father and king Raito brought to Fanelia greatest affluence. I couldn't think of a better match."

"And these great luck comes with our treaty?" Van said annoyed. There was no way out of it if this was made by his father.

"Not only our treaty but also our flow of goods, lower tax of import..." and as Kurt continued Van wasn't listening anymore. The fact that he was going to marry to some princess that he only was engaged about his whole life! Was making his head hurt. He wasn't against marriage and such things as a king he knew that a political marriage was his destiny but he thougth he could choose and wait for more time, to find a woman that he could like or at least could know first and not someone out of the blue. He started to think if she knows that she has a fiancé or if she was just like him ignorant of everything and they would just bomb her with the news. Probably the last, he sighed.

Dismising the meet he left the room with his troubled mind going round about the whole mess. What started with a normal meeting about the country's finances finished with preparation to bring his fiancée. He ran his a hand through his hair. _The hell! How the heck did this happen?! And most impotant how I'm gona say to my clan? F_ rustratingly sighing he only wished that he got some luck with his father choice, _let the girl be reasonable_ even thougth the advisors assured him she was a beauty and kind princess, loved by her people he had his doubts considering the source... running a hand through his hair again he walked to his studio.

* * *

I know that the chapter was short and it's unlike my previous works but I will let it that way. I have been thinking about this fic too much and I kind want to see my thoughts here.

Maybe in the future I will increase it,who knows. I personally don't like short chapters.

Anyway, let's go to another chapter!


End file.
